plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Parsnip
'Parsnip ' (tạm dịch: Cải Vàng) là một cây cao cấp trong Plants vs. Zombies 2, gắn với sự kiện Food Fight! 2016. Nó tấn công các zombie trong một khoảng nhỏ trước mặt. Khi sắp bị tiêu diệt, nó sẽ lao về phía cuối hàng và tấn công mọi zombie trên đường đi, tương tự như Guacodile. Nó gây ra 3,5 sát thương cơ bản mỗi hai giây. Nó có thể đẩy zombie ngược lại và tạo ra những Parsnip nhỏ hơn khi được cho Plant Food. Nguồn gốc Parsnip dựa trên củ cải vàng, một loại củ'' có họ hàng gần với cà rốt, và có thể còn dựa trên còng (một chi thuộc phân họ cua biển có đặc điểm là cặp càng không đều). Tên của nó là sự kết hợp giữa "parsnip" (củ cải vàng), "snip" (cắt) và có thể cả "nip" (kẹp). Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh= Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Fast Parsnip snips at zombies, and then charges down the lane at the last moment. Special: Rushes at the last moment. "Snip!" said Parsnip. "Snip snip snip! If it wasn't for my scrapbook, my coupons, and snipping zombies to death, I just don't know what I'd do with myself!" |-|Tạm dịch= Sun cost: 150 SÁT THƯƠNG: Mạnh TẦM ĐÁNH: Gần KHÔI PHỤC: Nhanh Cải Vàng kẹp zombie, và đột kích xuống làn đường vào phút lâm chung. Special: Phóng đi khi bị tiêu diệt. "Kẹp!" Parsnip nói. "Kẹp kẹp kẹp! Nếu nó không phải số lưu niệm, phiếu giảm giá của tôi, và kẹp zombie đến chết, thì tôi chẳng còn biết làm gì với bản thân mình!" Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Parsnip sẽ đẩy tất cả zombie trước mặt nó ngược lại, sau đó nó sẽ tạo ra hai Parsnip nhỏ hơn phóng về đến cuối hàng. Chiến thuật Parsnip là một cây rất hiệu quả để sử dụng ở đàu màn chơi. Sức sát thương cao trên một mục tiêu kết hợp với khả năng sử dụng như một tấm bình phong tạm thời khiến nó trở thành một công cụ rất hữu hiệu. So với Guacodile, tầm tấn công của Parsnip nhỏ hơn và sát thương khi phóng khỏi màn hình, tuy nhiên Parsnip có thể trở thành lá chắn tạm thời, và có sát thương mỗi cú kẹp cao hơn. Do vậy, Parsnip hiệu quả để sử dụng vào đầu màn chơi, trong khi Guacodile có thể gây sát thương hiệu quả hơn cho một đám zombie. Người chơi không nên dùng Parsnip để đấu với những zombie không ăn, chẳng hạn Explorer Zombie or Excavator Zombie, vì Parsnip chỉ phóng đi khi bị ăn. Tuy nhiên, Parsnip có thể khá hiệu quả để chống lại một số loại zombie như Jetpack Zombie, vì Parsnip có thể tấn công chúng mà không sợ bị ăn. Parsnip có thể dùng như một lá chắn tạm thời để đối phó với Jester Zombie, vì Parsni sẽ phóng ra hạ gục Jester Zombies sau khi bị vài cú tấn công. Dù đây không phải chiến thuật hay, nó vẫn có tác dụng. Parsnip cũng khá hữu dụng để tiêu diệt Imp được ném ra từ Gargantuar, do chúng vẫn phải ăn Parsnip trước, khác với Guacodile sẽ phóng ngay đi khi bị tiếp cận. Parsnip cũng khá hiệu quả khi phối hợp với những cây làm chậm như Winter Melon hay Sap-fling, do chúng có thể giúp Parsnip gây ra nhiều sát thương hơn trước khi phóng đi. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở *Cả hai trang phục của nó đều dựa trên động vật. *Nó có nhiều điểm tương đồng với loài cua, hay cụ thể hơn là còng, như cặp càng của nó và chân của nó khi chạy. *Thông tin Almanac của nó là lần đầu tiên chữ "death" (chết) được sử dụng trong Plants vs. Zombies 2''. **Trong nội dung Almanac, rất kì lạ khi nó nói "kẹp zombie đến chết", vì zombie vốn là đã chết. Xem thêm *Bonk Choy *Guacodile Thể loại:Cây cao cấp